Sleeping Beauty Awoken
by KurtbastianJust
Summary: Kurt Hummel has come to the decision he needs to make money to support his boyfriend, Adam's, drug addiction. So he comes to the conclusion to be a 'Sleeping Beauty', a sex worker who sleeps through the night while being sexually used by clients. He only sees his partners on video the next day but is it possible to fall in love with someone through a camera lens?
1. PROLOGUE

_NOTE: This is the REAL Sleeping Beauty Awoken, there is a stolen version on fanfiction called Sleeping Beauty Awakens and it has been proven that mine came first, I posted it on AO3 back in October. PLEASE read this, the original, and enjoy the real story of Kurt and Sebastian and Sleeping Beauty Inc._

* * *

"Sign here if you comply that you are aware of sexual activities occurring in your sleep state. That all parties involved are to come in with a weekly drug and std test, and that no parties involved shall speak to others about the private affairs that happen during the night. Also that you, the employee, are monitored and may see the tape in the morning and we will make sure no injury shall be sustained." The stern lady pushed the paper to Kurt and the male read through it carefully, eyes reading every line before signing. "And our agreed upon price point is 250 dollars per person, and anything over 5 people will be double?" He signed once again. "When can you start?" "Tonight." She handed him a cup with a yellow pill accompanied by a glass of water. "Once you take this, you are required to use the bathroom. Walk through the large oak doors in room number 4 and enjoy your sleep. You will have about 15 minutes to do so."

Kurt stared at the pill before nodding, taking it and washing it down with water. At least this drug he understood. The components were simple as to why someone would take it. They couldn't sleep, they wanted to die, or they needed to make money which happened to be what Kurt was doing at the moment. Making money the best way he knew how. In his sleep.

* * *

"Where the fuck does our money keep going, huh!? Kurt are you even listening to me?! God what a fucking idiot!" Adam grabbed Kurt's hair, yanking the male to his feet from where he'd been studying just moments ago. "WHERE. IS. OUR. MONEY!?"

"Maybe it's in the little baggy of coke in your back pocket, Adam. Put me down." Adam growled, certainly putting Kurt down. However, the placement on the floor wasn't the destination. The mirror hanging on the wall was his choice of locales for that night. Kurt slammed into it, shattering the glass around him. Seven years with this man was hell enough, Kurt thought, standing slowly so Adam could hug him, tell him he was sorry all while pecking his face and whispering murmurs of love.

It didn't change the fact Kurt was right about the coke thing.

* * *

Kurt used the restroom, already tired, head dizzy and eyes dropping. He wiped, thoroughly before stumbling from the room, stripping and leaving his clothes outside where the guard told him to. He stumbled onto the bed before laying face down, drooling onto the pillow.

Kurt never felt or woke to any customers, he actually had the most pleasant sleep he'd had in awhile. The next morning Kurt woke to a throbbing pain and blinked, looking at the camera. He smiled softly, standing quietly and walking slowly to the camera itself. He picked it up, turning it around before sidling himself on a large stuffed chair to watch how his own night went.


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt watched as man after man comes in and fucks him. None gentle, all seemed rush and only one even bothered to look at his face as if to memorize his facial features. Every man had their own creepiness factor, one slapped his ass with their balls making Kurt gag. Sure, he supposed if he was awake and he was into the guy and that happened he'd be okay, but this was a man he'd never met and his balls sagged to his damned knees. It wasn't beautiful to watch himself get fucked, and that's what it was. Fucking.

Kurt groaned, his ass sore and now he knew why, so he slid off the chair and put the camera back onto its pedestal. He slipped out of the room and the man behind the counter smiled. "Good morning, Mr. Hummel. Your clothes are in the locker room, you may shower and redress in there."

"Thank you..."

"Alex, Mr. Hummel. You can call me Alex. I'm here nearly every morning for two hours, the night shift is Charlie. We make sure you're safe."

"Well thank you even more, Alex." Kurt said and walked across the hallway feeling vulnerable in his nudity. He sighed as he found his clothes and immediately showered, cleaning his ass gingerly.

"Rough first night?" A blond asked from the next stall and Kurt glanced over.

"My name's Chandler!" He said as he washed his blond hair, Kurt raised an eyebrow before nodding mutely. "Did you watch the video?"

"Yeah. Are they always so-?"

"Creepy? Most. Some if you watch every night start coming to you only, some leave gifts and such, when you get gifts they're put in your locker." He started washing his cock and bounced a bit on his toes. "Fucking water! GET SOME DAMNED HEATERS!" He shouted at the closed door. "Most men are creepy but some are really nice, and gentle and good and everything... wonderful. I have this one guy who just cuddles and kisses and feels me up but he treats me as if I'm royalty and is always a big tipper."

"That doesn't sound too bad... Have you ever seen any of them in the real world?"

"I've seen a few but it's policy we don't say anything, we act like we don't know each other and life goes on." Chandler said rinsing his body off then hissed as he saw Kurt's hip. "Damn! That bruise looks painful."

Kurt glanced down and frowned. "Hmm... What's bad is I'm not even sure that was from last night."

Chandler eyed him worried as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Fuck, that has got to suck." He said softly then waved. "I'll see you around, stay cool." He dressed and left, leaving Kurt to lean on the shower wall and the cold water to fall over him in ways he could only explain as 'clogged'. The sprays needed to be cleaned. Severely. There was no way he'd feel clean anytime soon.

* * *

Kurt yawned as he walked into the apartment and fell into bed. "Where've you been all night?"

"Cedes." Kurt lied and cuddled into Adam, kissing his shoulder. "How'd your night go?"

"Fine. Me and the guys got together... had some fun." Kurt frowned, burying his face in his arm and nodded. Had fun meant get stoned on anything and everything and fuck each other like rabbits, but if it's what Adam wanted...

"Oh, well I'm going to take a nap before work."

"Good, someone has got to make money in this shitty ass place." Adam said and pulled Kurt close.

* * *

Kurt entered his job three hours later, his fingers itching to grab ahold of something heavy and throw it. Talking to Adam generally made him happy that he at least HAD someone, had someone who loved him and kissed him. But now he wasn't quite sure Adam was everything he wanted, some of the creeps on the video the night before treated him better than his boyfriend did and that's just because ALL they did was fuck him.

"Hummel! You're late!" Kurt looked up at the clock, one minute. He was one goddamn minute late! He sighed, shaking his head and looked at his boss.

"I quit." He stated simply, taking off his apron. "I love my job but I'm having a shitty ass day and I'm realizing I could spend less time making money as a whore than working full time here and still make twice as much! Plus, I don't have to deal with your ass all day! I'm DONE!" He shouted, throwing his apron on the floor, blowing a kiss to Mercedes and walked out, fuming. So much for that idea.

Maybe a regular job really wasn't worth it. Now he had time to do things he needed to do (like laundry, since Adam didn't seem to know how to press start), and just keep working at Sleeping Beauty. At least it paid well, or so said his bank account reading nearly 1800 dollars from the previous night. He made more in a night than he did in a month. It wasn't so bad, he just couldn't go back to work with a bruise.

Number One Rule: Make it look like you're a virgin.


	3. Chapter 2

Kurt woke highly refreshed from the past events. Yeah, his thighs hurt, his ass was sore but it felt amazing. He felt like he'd had the best sleep with the accompanied dream. He took the video and walked out quietly to the showers, the sun coming in from the high windows actually hurting his eyes.

He smiled at Chandler who was fingering his ass, pulling out cum and letting it fall to the floor. "Least favorite bit of this shitty ass job. Condoms breaking." He whispered, head down.

Kurt frowned, eyes furrowed. "Does that happen often?"

"No… But when it does we get paid. A lot." He said stretching a bit before using a small douche like bottle and squirted it into himself.

"Oh… Okay." He whispered before turning on the hot water.

"Don't worry, Kurt. It's all good." The blond said, draining multicolored water onto the floor, the liquid draining away.

"Just… Worrisome. Is it important to wash it out?"

"Old guy jizz, not pleasant to think about." Chandler said, his bright eyes blinking and Kurt flushed, unsure what to think.

Kurt dressed after his shower and waved to the blond before exiting and heading home. When he got there Adam had disappeared, probably out dealing. He sighed, put the video into the DVD player and laid on the couch. He grabbed the remote and opened a bottle of water, having locked the door in precaution to his boyfriend coming home at some point.

It started with a few bits with Charlie rearranging him on the bed. His videos were slowly becoming similar, plenty of males seemed to be becoming regulars, he noticed them night after night but the new one. He froze on the picture where the man had come in and went to his side instantly. He tilted his head and clicked play, watching how gently he was moved onto his back, the male fluffing his pillow and laying him back.

The kisses were what killed Kurt, the soft, gently presses of lips over his body. ALL of his body, armpits, elbows, knees, calves. Every part of his body, shaved neatly was kissed and touched and he gasped, stopping to rewind and watched it again. Then the teeth! He touched his neck, gasping, eyes closed as he felt the tiniest of indents and shivered from the video of the man licking him like a kitten.

As he gave a slow, sweet kiss to Kurt he declothed leaving Kurt hard. He looked at his cock then back at the video, rubbing himself through his pants, shaking his head and ridding himself of the damned clothes.

It was half an hour of this massage of hands and kisses, knowing if he'd been awake, he would have whined about the teasing. He noticed, the entire time Sebastian never said a word, a grunt, nothing. He tilted his head and gasped as the man slid his cock into him, but it was so slow, so sweet and caring… Kurt groaned, eyes shut. "FUCK!" He hissed, toes curling.

It was a few minutes of gentle thrusts and then suddenly the only noise, so quiet Kurt nearly missed it, was a grunt. The man on the video came and it wasn't until he gently took care of Kurt, cleaning him up and rearranging him that Kurt's hand fastly pumping his cock clenched just as he shot all over his chest. "Fuck." He whispered and heard the whisper. "Oh… He's…" Kurt blinked and smiled, pausing, rewinding to watch his own little porn again and again.


	4. Chapter 3

Kurt lugged the television in last, pulling it through the door before sitting down on the floor, out of breath. The sink, he'd thought, would have been heaviest. Not the television. He was wrong. His bank statement read nearly $5,000 after a week of sleep sex and he figured it was time to splurge a little, which meant renovating his crappy apartment.

He hadn't realized he'd be doing it alone as Adam was out doing who knows what with who know whom. Kurt licked his lips, his back slowly hitting the carpet behind him and he kicked the door shut before removing his shoes, legs spread as he stared at his new flat screen.

"You are going to be my baby." He said softly, caressing the speakers with his foot and grinned. "My little sex baby." He giggled and sighed, pulling himself up into a sitting position. Kurt crawled to the wall, unboxing everything and plugging it in before setting everything up in the living room. He sighed, knowing he'd have to unplug it all later when he decided to paint but for now, this worked as he turned Pandora on and clicked through stations to start assembling his new sink and redecorating the bedroom and spare room. He smiled as Beggin' from Madcon came on and he kicked his jeans off into the laundry hamper.

He pulled on his sweats and let his hips swing with the rhythm, 'oohing' at the right bits as he danced across his house, happy he was alone. He opened the fridge, grabbing a Peace Tea and popping the tab, loving the sound of the drink pop before letting the liquid slide down his hip. He turned off the water in the apartment before working on the sinc. Two hours later and an accidental wrench-to-the-thumb he sat on the bathroom counter, running the water through the new drain, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes." Adam said from the doorway, a joint in his mouth. Kurt rolled his eyes but grinned, spreading his legs as Adam claimed the spot between them with his hips. Kurt took the pot from his lips and wrapped his arms around the male, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Hey baby." He grinned and leaned back, eyes watching the man before feeling hands slide to his ass.

"Oh… Baby…" He grinned and let Adam lift him up. He flicked the joint into the trash and nodded. "Fuck me. Now." He growled and Adam did just that, fucking Kurt into the marble slate counter, Kurt's shouts of delicious delirium pissing off the upstairs and downstairs neighbours simultaneously.

* * *

"So… Where did the money for all these fancy appliances come from?" Adam asked, retrieving the joint despite Kurt's 'ew' face. Kurt pulled his sweats back up and rinsed his face off with water from his new sink and smiled, licking his lips.

"I saved. I saved a lot." He said and moved past him. "Don't worry about it, your drug fund is fine." He said and stretched, moving to the living room, beginning to push the furniture to the middle so he could set up for painting.

"...Why don't I believe you, Kurt?" Adam asked, following.

"Because you have trust issues? Just go watch porn or something or do something useful like helping me." Adam grabbed a beer from the fridge and rose an eyebrow as he looked at the paint cans, scoffing.

"Or how about I not and say I did?" Kurt let out a groan and flipped him off before unplugging the television and scooching it away from the wall and stared at Adam.

"Then go… Okay? Just let me do my thing while you go do yours!"

Adam opened his wallet, even though they both knew nothing would be inside and Kurt went to the counter, pulling out a fifty. "Go." He said, pointing to the door after handing the money to him. Adam kissed his cheek with a grin, snatching the bill from his hand.

"Thanks babe." Adam replied, the blonde walking out, beer in hand.

Kurt prayed he got pulled over with a hefty bail for getting out. He stirred the paint and looked at the stick in his hand before throwing it at the fridge, splattering it a mint green. "ASSHOLE!" He shouted and slid down onto a chair at the small kitchen table, running a hand through his hair, tinting it with a strip of green paint. That was the least of his worries.


End file.
